Poisoned Past
by AnimeLover011714
Summary: Ritsu Onodera is a spy for a secret organization called ELFEIN. He can hack, manipulate and kill anyone he targets but during a mission, he meets a mysterious man who knows EXACTLY how to dodge Ritsu and everything else about him, including his dark past...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Animelover here with a new fanfiction! I apologise about my previous sekaiichi story bit my laptop has been taken off of me for a while now. Unfortunately because of this the chapter I was going to post is still there and no where else so I can't upload till I get it back. ;-;**

**Ritsu: then... how are you doing this?**

**Animelover: OBVIOUSLY I'm using my kindle fire Ritsu. I'm disappointed you excelled in school yet you didn't even think I had another device to type with.**

**Takano: YEAAAAH Ritsu we thought you were smaaaaart :P**

**Animelover: Stop being an ass Takano I don't have to include you in this. Ritsu is the star here I can just get Usami to replace you then bring in Misaki. -_-**

**Akihiko: AAAAAAWKWAAAARD... **

**Animelover: Well anyway time for the disclaimer! :)**

**All: BOOORING **

**I DO NOT OWN SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI, JUNJOU ROMANTICA, OR ANY PEOPLE RELATED TO THEM. I ONLY OWN THE IDEA FOLKS.**

**Now enjoy!**

* * *

The guard didn't even notice the gun in the man's hand slowly being lifted and aimed at his chest. The bullet cut through the still air and met its target flawlessly, making the man slump in his chair, dead.

A hidden headset buzzed and the shooter put his hand up to a button to silence it, waiting for the voice on the line to speak.

'Are you in Onodera?' A crackly voice questioned.

Ritsu nodded to himself before replying: 'yes. I just killed the security guard on the ground floor'.

The voice was just about to say something to reply as Ritsu quickly continued, slightly annoyed. 'Don't worry I used the silenced pistol. No one else heard'.

'… Okay. Just make sure you keep the killing to a minimum Onodera, we want the info in there and the info only'.

Ritsu laughed lightly at this warning. He was always told this: 'Don't kill so and so' or 'Don't cause attention' but he never really listened. The idea of controlling who lived and died was... Interesting to Ritsu.

'Awww but I like to have my fun Usami. Can I just kill a few more people? Pweeeeeeze?' He pouted over the headset to Akihiko. Ritsu knew his answer but he still enjoyed bullying his boss.

'No Onodera. Now shut it so I can tell you where to go next.' His boss boomed through the headphones. Ritsu sighed.

'I know where I'm going Usami'.

'I'm refreshing that thick head of yours'.

'What did you-'

'Go up the stairs to the 30th floor and into the control room. In there is a keyboard by a locked container. Hack into the system and unlock the container, then collect the USB and hard disk there. Good luck.'

'Hang on a second Usami!'

*click*

Usami had turned off the headset, leaving Ritsu alone till he forgives him and turns it back on. Ritsu sighed once more, and began to ascend the stairs, slowly sweeping floor by floor. The area was mostly clear apart from the odd workers having lunch. Ritsu ignored these people, knowing he didn't have the bullets to just waste them on worthless office workers.

His black sneakers were silent against the cold marble stairs as Ritsu arrived on the 29th floor. He had no issues with the other floors so he felt very confident that he would succeed in his mission. A chill suddenly went past his spine as his mind briefly recalled what happened when he failed for the first time. Ritsu shook his head, slightly messing up his silky brown hair.

'Stop worrying! When do you ever fail nowadays?' He comforted himself as he was beginning to climb more steps.

As he placed his first foot down, he suddenly hear shuffling. Ritsu stopped moving and listened more. Another shuffle was made in the main room on the 29th floor. Sneaking into the room, Ritsu looked around. No one could be seen but he didn't let his guard down as there were a few desks that were potential hiding spots. Turning in a circle, Ritsu still didn't see anything.

'hmmm' He thought to himself and soon after he heard a quiet

*click*

and he was now able to hear Akihiko through the headset. They didn't acknowledge each other as they scanned the location for more people.

"There's no one here Usami. I'm going to continue". Ritsu finally announced to Akihiko through the headset.

* * *

**And that is chapter 1!**

**More shall be posted SOON so just hang on :3**

**What do you think? Likey? No likey? **

**REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW! **

**Got any questions? **

**LET MEH KNOW!**

**Till next time (\\(^°^)/)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi my amazing readers! Like I said, more of Poisoned Past would come up and this time, instead of waiting a week like I normally would, I uploaded today instead of waiting a few more days. :3**

**Ritsu: REBEEEEEEL**

**Animelover011714: Yeah look at meh bein' all badass init **

**Ritsu: ...**

**Animelover011714: …**

**Ritsu: That wasn't funny...**

**Animelover011714: Shatap. Anywaaaaay here's the disclaimer:**

**Watashi wa sekaiichi hatsukoi ya junjō romanchika o shoyū shite inai. Sore ni taisho suru!**

**All: In English for those who don't understand...**

**Animelover011714: Fiiiiine.**

**I DO NOT OWN SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI OR JUNJOU ROMANTICA. ;-;**

* * *

Ritsu turned to leave the room but just as he did Akihiko shouted at him through the headset:

'WAIT THERE'S SOMEONE IN THE ROOM WATCH OUT'

Ritsu barely had time to turn around as he spotted a man lunging at him with a knife. 'Crap!' Ritsu thought as he fell to the floor to avoid being stabbed in the chest. He then swept the man's feet to make him fall over next to him and began to grapple him.A series of punches then followed and a few hard kicks to the stomachs by both of the men until Ritsu was pinned under the other man.

'Who are you? you're obviously not an office worker it's evident in your fighting skills...'

Ritsu was pulled from his question as he noticed the man's eyes. They looked gold as some Sun from a Window lit up his face. It felt as if Ritsu would get lost in those eyes forever if he could... The man above him stared at him before speaking.

'Are you Ritsu Oda?'

The question shocked Ritsu. His eyes widened as he realised something: 'Only people I knew from my high school years knew that name!' Ritsu looked back into The man's eyes and gasped in recognition. The only person he's ever seen with those eyes were...

'Saga Senpai…'

He looked wide eyed up at his Senpai as he began to feel his breath on his neck from the man above him leaning closer.

'Its Takano Senpai now Ritsu. And where have YOU been for ten years? I looked every where but I couldn't find your name in records'

Ritsu looked away from Takano. He began to blush until he remembered what happened between them and then his face turned into a bitter smile as he faced Takano again:

'Baka. That's because that wasn't my name. It never was. At the time that was my alias but now I'm Ritsu Onodera. For now anyway, just until I have a new mission'

'Your still working for ELFIEN? Even after what they did to you?'

'… H-How did you know that?'

'In highschool you would not come in for weeks at a time. I thought you just had a week immune system but then I noticed bruises...'

\- Flashback -

Masamune watched Ritsu walk into the library after school. He went to go say hi but he stopped as Ritsu scratched his arm, making his shirt sleeve move up to his elbow as he did it. When Masamune looked closer at his arm, he saw dark purple bruises and scars. It looked painful.

Masamune held back his gasp as Ritsu just sighed like he was used to it, rolled back his sleeve and then rubbed his neck, slightly wincing as he did it. 'What happened to him? Why does he have so many bruises?' Masamune didn't mention it to Ritsu, knowing he wouldn't tell Masamune anything, but kept a close eye on him. Whenever he had the chance to see, Masamune would check for bruises. There'd be new ones every week...

A week or so before Ritsu ran off to England, Masamune walked into the library while Ritsu was on his phone. He hid and listened. He knew he shouldn't but Ritsu sounded so... different... professionally serious like he had a split personality.

'When is my next training session Akihiko?… yes but-… But why does ELFIEN insist on doing this right now? I'm happy here and I've completed my mission so they should leave me till my next job... My record may say that but you know More than anyone that I'm only 15!… Well screw them! Tell them to find a new assassin. I don't want to do it anyway!...'

Ritsu paused and began to shake as the person on the other side of the phone spoke to him. He tried to reply but all he could do was sink his head and almost whisper in answer:

'Why do they have to target him though? Why do they have to threaten me with killing the only person I've ever loved!'

He ended in a shout as tears began to fall. Masamune covered his mouth in shock. 'Assassin? Only really 15, not just 17? Threatened with the death of the only person he loves?... Wait... Could that be.. Me?! He did confess to me after all and he said "he" when he was talking. And who is this ELFIEN group?… Mercenaries?'

\- End of flashback -

Ritsu gasped in surprise ' He heard my phone calls?! T-that means that he knows about me being an assassin! Wait. Why do I care? It's none of his concern anyway'…Ritsu now sighed as he tried to push Takano off of him.

'Can you let me go then? I have a mission to finish'.

'No'

'Why the hell not?'

'you may shoot me'

'Oooh. Actually good point, only let me correct you a little: I WILL shoot you. forget about maybe I'm positive I will'.

Ritsu smiled evily at this before twisting Takano in a way that he falls under Ritsu, now looking up at the assassin.

'No you won't.' Takano retorted instantly. Ritsu laughed at this.

'And why do you think that?'

'You never wanted to be an assassin. You said it yourself.'

'…'

Ritsu silently got off of Masamune before walking to the door and turning around briefly. 'that was ten years ago Takano. I've grown up.' Ritsu laughed as he walked away and up into the control room. Takano laid there for a few more minutes, before coming back to his senses as he heard someone zip wire away to the floor.

'Damn'.

* * *

**And that's chapter two :) **

**What do you want to happen next? Message or review to let me know!**

**Till next time…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! **

**Before I begin Chapter 3 I would just like to thank JellyJellyjelly for reading and reviewing. It's means a lot to me that someone had the time to review!**

**Takano: Probably because they're the only one reading this cra-**

**Ritsu: What Takano was meant to say was as this is a new story there may be only one or two reading!**

**Takano: No it wasn't.**

**Animelover011714: ;^; *sniffle***

**Both: Crap!**

**Takano: Ugh I'm sorry... I was only joking wasn't I Ritsu?**

**Ritsu: Y-yeah! Just like we joke with each other! I call Takano a avatars AAAAALL the time, but I never mean it.**

**Animelover011714: ... Really?**

**Both: Yes! Now go let's cheer you up woth a story okay?**

**Animelover011714: Okay...**

**Ritsu: Okay! Now, Animelover011714 does NOT own sekaiichi hatsukoi, Junjou Romantica or anyone related to the amines and mangas. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Ritsu walked back into ELFIEN headquarters, a smug smile spread across his face. The building was quite modern: white paint inhabited most of the walls along with windows that stretched from the floor to the ceiling. As a high ranked spy, Ritsu was allowed his own office within the building, which he transformed into an apartment like area.

There was an office like living room as soon as you walked through the door but then other doors led to a bedroom, a kitchen and a bathroom. Ritsu walked into his bedroom and looked out from the large window, casting his eyes down to the busy world bellow as he remembered what Takano had said.

'If it wasn't for ELFIEN I would be dead right now. I owe them'. Ritsu spoke to the air. A few minutes of silence passed as Ritsu made his way to the kitchen and looked into the fridge. He was welcomed with veggies, but no meat.

'looks like I need to go out for some food...'

An hour or so later...

Ritsu parked his motorbike in front of a late night store and walked inside. Walking straight to the meat section, he picked up some chicken and then began to go to the front of the shop for some manga. The new volume of The Kan came out and Ritsu wanted to read it during the week...

Takano was driving along the shopping district on his way home. After seeing Ritsu, he had rang up a friend and asked for some more info on him as he was now. He parked out as use a shop and read the file:

Name: Onodera Ritsu

Age: 25

D.O.B: 1991 (No confirmed day)

P.O.B: Unknown

Occupation: Manga editor

Address: Unknown

'Damn. Even with this I only know the basics...' Takano complained in his seat. As he put the file away, he looked over to the shop window and gasped:

'Ritsu!?'

He looked closer and knew it had to be Ritsu. Although he had different clothes on and slightly different hair, Takano couldn't mistake those emerald eyes and that faint smile he wore as he looked at manga. Takano got out his car and walked over to the shop door...

Ritsu walked over to pay. Without realising it, he had bought The Kan, some different manga by his author, some new pencils, and a bit of meat. 'wow that's a lot' He thought as he went to exit the shops. Ritsu got to the door and went through it as he stopped: Takano was right in front of him. His eyes widened in shock as he began to run to his motor bike. He had just sat on it as Takano caught up with him and grabbed his wrist, preventing him from getting away.

'Let go!' Ritsu shouted as he yanked his hand away and turned on the engine.

'Well... someone's more flustered than earlier. feel insecure with no gun?' Takano teased as he smiled smugly.

'Shut up!' Ritsu began to drive away. Unfortunately for Ritsu, the lights just ahead of him turned red, stopping him from moving further. Takano smiled at this. 'There is no escape mweheehee' He chuckled to himself as he got into is car and began to trial him. Takano smiled like a little kid as he began to follow Ritsu. 'Look at me being a spy' He said aloud as if he was awesome...

A few turns later Ritsu thought he was safe as he pulled up to HQ and walked in. It was now 7:12 pm, Ritsu realised as he looked at the clock in his kitchen. He unpacked the shopping and began to make chicken stir-fry, before reading some manga as he let the food cook. Ritsu was able to get through a whole volume of The Kan while the pan sizzled. When the food was finally cooked, Ritsu sat up from his position on the sofa and turned off the stove...

Takano watched Ritsu as he entered an office building. He waited a few minutes before coming in too. He looked around the white building, searching for some clue of where Ritsu was. As Takano gazed over to the lift, he spotted a sign showing floors. He examined it closer and noticed that 'Ritsu Onodera' had is own office. Smiling, he made his way over to the lift and pressed the button. 'Just wait Ritsu... I will make you say you love me again!' Takano promised as the lift doors opened and he stepped inside...

* * *

**That's chapter 3! **

**What shall happen next I wonder... OOOOH MAYBE I COULD MAKE THEM SING DURING SOME TERRIBLE CIRCUMSTANCES! Mwahahahahaha**

**Takano and Ritsu: AAW HELL NAW**

**Animelover011714: *singing* Well if the viewers want iiiiiiit I can't say nooooooo**

**Until next time! (\\(^°^)/)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi all. Wow I've uploaded a lot already...**

**Takano: Only because you have such short chapters...**

**Animelover011714: Shut up I did this one at school I didn't have a lot of time -_- Compared to many this is good for only 15 minutes during my tutor time...**

**Aikawa: Its certainly good to Akihiko. I have to threaten him with something to do with Misaki just to make him work.**

**Ritsu: What do you do? He was fine with me when it came to books...**

**Aikawa: Oh just things like I'll have a sleepover with Misaki or Misaki won't make you egg rolls for breakfast or get Misaki to... 'convince' him ^°^**

**Animelover011714: ... *nosebleed***

**Aikawa: Well while she's fangirling I guess I'll do the disclaimer.**

**ANIMELOVER011714 DOES NOT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA, SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI OR ANY OTHER PEOPLE RELATED TO THEM. THE PLOT IS ALL SHE OWNS.**

* * *

Ritsu was sitting on his sofa, half asleep when he heard a knock at his door. He attempted to rub his eyes, but the sleep wouldn't fade, so he just closed his eyes as he shouted over to the door.

'come in I'm in the living room' He thought it was probably Usami-San or Isaka-San since no one else comes to his office at such a late time. He heard the door open and close softly but cursed when he realised he was falling asleep where he laid.

'Sorry I'm really tired so if I accidentally fall asleep just poke me since its rude of me to just fall asleep while someone is here...'

Takano walked inside Ritsu's 'office'. It was more like an apartment since it looked like he'd changed it to live in too. He heard Ritsu call something about falling asleep so he walked into the living room and smiled a little as he saw the figure on the sofa.

Ritsu was slipping into sleep. His eyes were barely open and his breathing was becoming slower. Takano looked down to his clothes. 'I guess his fashion sense never changed... He's still wearing those adorable cardigans and turtle necks like he did in high school'.

His gaze slid down to his stomach, which was slightly showing as he was lying down. 'Contain yourself' He told himself. ' If you pounce on him while he's asleep he'll never forgive you!' Takano sighed. It would take a lot of work to make Ritsu fall in love again. He was so jaded now so it made him even more stubborn. He's gotten better at lying too...

Takano moved the thought from his head as he picked Ritsu up and put him in his room. 'you'll catch a cold like that' He said to him in his sleep. Ritsu just mumbled and moved into a comfy position on his bed. Takano sighed from relief of not walking him up and moved back into the living room.

He turned off the tv, then tidied up Ritsu's kitchen before turning off the lights and leaving...

-Later on-

Just as Takano was about to leave the building for home, a man stopped him. 'Do you work here sir?' He asked Takano. He shook his head.

'then would you like too?'

'...yes... yes I would'

'Great!' the man led Takano to the main reception and handed his a slip. 'Just fill this in and you can start work tomorrow'. Takano nodded and sat down.

'better to do it now' He thought as he picked up a pen and answered the sheets questions:

* * *

Name: Masamune Takano

age: 25

what would you like to do here. Pick a box.

[ ] Computer programmer

[ \ ] Field worker

[ ] Communications

[ ] Office worker

[ ] Distractions team

I will never tell any personnel other than the ones I work with who I am, what I do, or where safe houses are. I will create a very believable cover for myself and will tell the company immediately if a problem occurs.

please sign below to the pledge:

* * *

Takano picked up his slip and, after being happy with what he wrote, handed it back to the man. He was thanked and then able to leave. Just as Takano was getting into his car, the man shouted him once more:

'We can also arrange living arrangements for you too'

Takano nodded and left for the night. Tomorrow while he came for work, the company would collect his belongings and set him up. He smiled. 'I didn't realise it would be so easy to do that... I mean, it's a SECRET organisation so you wouldn't expect some guy to ask you to work there so casually. Lucky though. Now I'll get to see Ritsu every day.'

He laughed slightly as he began to head home for the last night there.

* * *

**Well that's chapter 4. **

**Gomen for it being short, as I said earlier I only had 15 mins to crack a chapter out. I thought this is better than no chapter so to make it up I'll try to make the next longer.**

**Once again reviews would be amazing.**

**Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone!**

**To be honest I'm not sure if this is any longer than the other ones but yeah, I had to stop for a valid hanger. I guess I COULD have written more but it felt like it was better to leave it like I did. This one's gonna leave Takano shocked, especially since Rit-**

**Ritsu: Shut up don't tell the readers they can find out on their own!**

**Animelover011714: ;-; you didn't have to yell *sniffle***

**Takano: Dear God why do you cry every time we speak to you? Build a bridge and get over it.**

**Animelover011714: Hush! I've been having a bad day today...**

**Ritsu: Sorry...**

**Animelover011714: Well now that that's sorted time for the disclaimer!**

** Ritsu and Takano: She recovered quickly... ._.**

**I DO NOT OWN OR POSSESS ANYTHING REALTED TO SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI, JUNJOU ROMANTICA OR THE MANY PEOPLE INVOLVED IN MAKING THEM. HOWEVER IF I COULD I'D DEFFINATELY OWN RITSU! (\\(°^°)/) **

**Ritsu: (''-_-)**

* * *

Ritsu woke up with a start. ' Why am I in my room?' He hopped out trying to remember how he got there but nothing came to mind. He just walked in and fell asleep on the sofa after eating dinner...

'What what about the visitor yesterday? They must have put me in bed' He realised as he strolled into the kitchen for breakfast and gasped: It was spotless.

'They cleaned the kitchen too? Even Akihiko wouldn't do that and were a really close team! I wonder who it was. I fell asleep before I got to see who came in...' Ritsu decided he would find out later, and began to make his breakfast...

Takano walked back into ELFIEN head quarters and looked around for the man he spoke to yesterday. After a while of looking and finally giving up, he was suddenly tapped on the shoulder. He turned around to see the man from last night.

'Good morning Takano-san! Did you sleep okay?'

'Um... Hi and yeah I slept fine'

'You must be so excited to work here. Come oooon: Lets see that smile on your face'

Weirdly enough, Takano didn't even need to be told when he smiled. He'd be working with Ritsu everyday and even if it took a while for him to fall in love with him, at least he could always be around him.

'That's better!' the man smiled. 'Oh! By the way, I'm Fuyuhiko Usami. I'm apart of the directors here'.

Fuyuhiko showed Takano around the company, stopping every now and then to greet co workers or people higher than him. ELFIEN consisted of 47 floors:The first few were for receptions, eating areas, a library and a security room. Takano would use these for lunch or to get some quiet time when he wasn't on a mission. The upper floors then all consisted of offices, meeting rooms and printing rooms, up until the 40th floor, where the rest were personal offices an and apartments workers could live in.

Takano was in an apartment on the 45th floor. 'the same floor at Ritsu...' He thought happily. When he arrived upstairs, the people moving in his stuff were just leaving so he bowed in thanks then walked inside. It looked just like Ritsu's, only a base plate that he could make his own. 'I'm gonna enjoy this...'

After fixing himself up some breakfast and eating it, Ritsu walked into the hallway outside his apartment/office. As he was about to get on the elevator, Ritsu noticed the door next to him closing. 'Oh looks like someone's moved in. I should say hello'.Ritsu walked over to the door. After checking that he didn't look like a zombie, Ritsu knocked and waited...

Takano heard a knock at his door. 'Probably that Fuyuhiko guy...' After a Moment or two, Takano made his way over to his door and opened it. To his surprise and delight it wasn't Fuyuhiko but a small blushing Ritsu bowing.

'Um... I heard I had a new neighbour so I thought that I'd just come and say hello to you. I'm Onodera Ritsu nice to meet you!'.

Ritsu didn't even look up as he said all that, and when he did, Takano nearly laughed but was gladly able to keep a straight face.

'Why thank you for the lovely welcome Ritsu looks like I'm working here now and look-' Takano lifted a piece of paper with both their names on- 'Looks like I'm working with you'.

'...' Ritsu's face went completely red and he began to run to the elevator. He pressed the button for the door to open repeatedly in frustration and in desperation but when he was finally able to get in, Takano walked in too.

'Oh my looks like I forgot something from my room!' Ritsu ran out of the elevator just as it closed, leaving behind a very smug Takano.

When Ritsu closed the door to his apartment, he sighed and slid down his door. 'Crap. Crap Crap Crap!. Why does he have to be here now? Didn't I get away from him? How did he know where I work!' He was holding his head in despair, knowing that he'd have to face him eventually as he was in his eyes opened slightly as he realised something 'I could transfer! But then Usami-san would be left with him and he'd sulk... Damn'. He used on of his hands to rub his stomach:

'Why did I blush when i saw him? I didn't even say anything rude to him and I do that to everyone nowadays! Why do my feelings still come up even after what happened between us in highschool? Although I faked that so I could leave without him being too hurt... it felt too real... But he's so cocky now so why am I falling back into him. I don't know how long I can keep this up.'

As Ritsu said this, he had no idea that Takano had travelled back upstairs after being left and was listening to the entire thing.

* * *

**And that's chapter 5!**

**Now that I've written this many chapters, I've seen the increasing readers throughout so now I'm gonna set a challenge:**

**If I get 5 more reviews from anyone, I'll update a very long chapter.**

**But.**

**If I don't get at least 5 including my others, I will not post my next chapter. It's nice and ready, just review to see it! **

**Get reviewing and see you later! °^°**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, now since a fellow writer has asked, I will upload my extra long chapter now. BUT I expect some more reviews from you guys. For you guys who have already ARIGATO! It means it to me that you like it and I will try my best to make this story a good one! **

**What I will do now is set a target. Instead of needing a certain mount of reviews for another chapter, It will be my aim to try and get a lot of readers. I know that it will be hard. I'm only on my second story. But it will be a gaol anyway! **

**Ritsu: That's the spirit!**

**Kisa: Yeah!**

**Ritsu: Kisa-san... why are you here?**

**Kisa: I'm hurt Riichan! Didn't you think I'd be included too? Tut tut tut. I didn't think you would be so self-centred that you thought it would only have you and Takano! **

**Ritsu: Gomen! I'm just surprised that's all.**

**Enough now don't spoil it! Time for the disclaimer.**

**I DO NOT OWN SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI OR JUNJOU ROMANTICA. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE RESPECTIVE COMPANIES AND AUTHORS. PLEASE DON'T SUE MY ASS.**

* * *

After a while of panicking on the floor, Ritsu finally pulled himself together and stood up. His legs felt stiff for sitting down for so long but apart from that he could think clearly again. 'Crap I really broke down then' He laughed at himself for being so stupid over nothing.

After a few minutes, Ritsu finally opened his door and walked over to the elevator. Pressing the button only once now, he waited calmly until a soft ding could be heard, signalling that he could get in. He pressed another button and travelled down to the basement. This room was only allowed to be accessed by field workers, their teams and the people who design the weapons and help train them.

As he stepped through into his team's training area, he was met by friendly hi fives, waves and nods of respect. He felt pretty happy when they did that but he didn't show it that much. He did smile though, which was quite rare nowadays.

Ritsu was always popular for his work: He had incredible skills like hacking, stealing and shooting accurately, unlike the others who only knew one skill. He was in a two man -now three man - team because he didn't need anyone else in the field with him. Akihiko manned the computer back at base and Ritsu handled the fighting, hacking and gritting in the field.

Takano and Akihiko were waiting for him as he walked over, a smile on one and a frown on the other.'You're late Onodera' Akihiko barked.

'Sorry I over-slept'

'No you didn't' Takano cut in:

'You ran away as soon as you saw me. Shy are we?'

Ritsu blushed from embarrassment but tried to hid it with a frown.

'Sop being so cocky Takano-san' Ritsu grumbled as he walked past, shoving the dark hairs man in the progress. Takano shot annoying daggers as he muttered something incoherent to Akihiko about Ritsu in high school. Akihiko just stood there like nothing was wrong, one hand in his pocket, the other holding a cigarette.

'So...' He began as he put out the smoke 'Do you know him? He never blushes around most people since he's so depressed now. He prefers to kill and show no sympathy than waste his time on looking like a girl'.Akihiko gazed his eyes over to Takano as he looked for any indication that he may be lying as he spoke:

'We went to the same highschool' Takano stated, knowing that Akihiko knows him from that time so would have known everything about Ritsu.

'Oh so your THAT Masamune. So, since Ritsu never told me, what did you do to piss him off so much that he became'- he waved in Ritsu's direction- 'that?'. Takano looked a little shocked. He never thought that Ritsu was like that now because of him. Golden brown eyes shut as a sigh escaped the man's lips as he tried to think of what went wrong.

'Nothing. He just kicked me one day and I never saw him again.'

'He probably made himself like that then. When people have no choice to do something they hate to another, they try to make themselves believe the other did something wrong and eventually they do. And now he's older, he's too damn stubborn to realise he did that to himself, thus he hates you. Or, he did realise but he doesn't want to admit it'.

Takano's eyes widened slightly at the information. 'So it was probably because he was forced to leave school to just work in the field permanently... But why didn't he just say no? Although, in that phone call I overheard, Ritsu said that ELFIEN was targeting the one he loves. I guess it's "loved" now though...'

When Ritsu returned, the atmosphere felt funny. Takano and Akihiko were just standing there in deep thought but still making eye contact. It was a little creepy. They seemed to know exactly what the other was saying, without them needing to say it. Ritsu decided to pull them out of their mind reading agreement with throwing something at Takano.

He barely dodged it, and ended up falling over in the process of not being hit. Takano looked over at where the tennis ball landed then looked back at Ritsu.

'What?' He said feigning innocence

'Why did you just throw a tennis ball at me?'

'Well I thought that you wasn't paying attention to your surroundings so I thought I'd wake you up from your mind reading with Usami. Problem?' He smiled wickedly as he spoke now, not containing any of his personality as he did.

Ritsu walked over to a shooting range and pulled a pistol from its holster on his waist. Just as he began to shoot at the targets, he looked over to Takano: 'Aren't you going to practise? I know you've only been using a gun every now and then so if you went out you'd probably die in the first hour'.

Takano sighed and made his way over to Ritsu. Unlike the assassin already shooting, Takano put on some head phones so his ears didn't split, then he grabbed a pistol from the range of weapons on a wall. When he walked around to where the targets were, he was impressed: Ritsu had shot every target in the head and heart then had even moved on to throwing knives that he had hidden in his sleeves and thighs. And he wasn't even thinking about it. It was just a grab flick motion, with no aiming at all and he still hit the mark every time.

Ritsu noticed the staring, so looked over towards Takano, who was watching him throw knives in awe.

'What?' Ritsu asked, as if there was nothing cool about his skills with guns and knives.

'Where did you learn to do that?'

'None of your business. Now shut it and shoot'. The brunette huffed as he turned back to the targets and started shooting again. Takano sighed at Ritsu's attitudes and began to shoot to. He was okay at it: most of his shots hit their target but the others were scattered around the area, completely missing the training dummies. He became frustrated at the bullets that hadn't even been near the target and before he began to shoot again, he tried to focus more.

'hold firmly... Aim just under where I want to hit... fire!' He thought to himself as another one of his bullets landed. This time straight in the head, where the eyes would have been. Takano internally praised himself. He was used to firing sniper rifles from when he was attempting to train for the police force. He ended up quitting though, after finding a lead on where Ritsu was. He hadn't told Ritsu that though, and he knew Akihiko wouldn't mention it to Ritsu either, knowing it would just start off a series of wars between the two on who's better. Takano wouldn't really care about it, but Ritsu would be stubborn to show he was better at what he did than anyone in the business.

Takano shot the pistol a few more times before he walked back to where the weapons were stored. He picked out the only sniper rifle and made his way over to the targets that resistances further away: about the distance between a building and the floor, but diagonally. The dummies were positioned within a pocket o. the floor, lowered from everything else, so it could be as realistic as possible.

Ritsu noticed Takano move away so began to watch him out of the corner of his eye, still shooting and throwing as he did, still not faltering. He saw the raven haired man move over to the sniping range with the only sniper in their training rooms weapon area, and lay down. Ritsu put his gun back into the holster and collected his knives that were embedded into the targets, before making his way over to watch Takano shoot.

'I didn't think he'd go straight to the sniper rifles... Does he already know how to use them?'

A piercing CRACK from the weapon confirmed Ritsu's suspicions as Takano's gun sent a bullet straight into the heart of the target that was the furthest away. After another shot or two, Ritsu saw that others in the area noticed the apparent "noobie's" shots and began to come over to watch him.

Eventually, the entire Floor's attention was on Takano as he shot the targets flawlessly. He would have noticed the 'wows' from the crowd but he had head phones in to muffle the bullet noises, so he just continued, in full concentration mode.

This went on for a few more minutes before Takano stood up and took off the head phones. As soon as he did, he was shocked to hear a loud applause of claps and whistles for his shooting. 'I know some pretty good snipers, but none are THAT good!' one of the members of the crowd said as a few patted his back for the display of skills. He hadn't realised the entire department was watching him!

'Oh, I'm Kisa by the way! Kisa Shouta! I work with those guys over there...' The man who congratulated him pointed over to his team. 'That one is Chiaki, that one is Hatori, and the one on the end is Yukina-san'. Takano noticed the sudden formalities for the last man as Kisa's face went a light shade of pink.

'Well, that guy has a crush' Takano thought as he shook hands with him. 'I'm Takano Masamune. I work with Usami Akihiko and Onodera Ritsu'. As Takano I introduced himself, Kisa freaked out.

'You work with them?! wow, they never let ANYONE work with them, even the best of us' He pointed out before smiling. 'Well, it was nice to meet you Takano-San. hope to speak again soon!' Kisa went over to his team and, now alone, Takano made his way back to his.

A few more hours passed of training before everyone left for the day. Everyone now either went on missions, ate dinner or pursued a hobby. And for Ritsu, his hobby was editing literature. As his cover, Ritsu was an editor for Akihiko, who was actually a very famous author before working with ELFIEN. Ritsu loved books: As his father had owned a publishing house, Ritsu had always had a pick from a large selection of books.

'Him I should head over to the library to grab that book I wanted to read...I having read it since high school...' Ritsu halted as he began to out on his shoes inside his apartment.

Ritsu looked down to the floor. 'I haven't thought of high school since... Then...'

Back in High school Onodera Ritsu (Previously Oda Ritsu) was still a field worker for ELFIEN. He had began working for them after they had saved him from a bomb in his home. Luckily all his family lived, however, hs mother was placed in hospital. She's still there in fact, as the explosion caused Mrs Onodera to receive a terrible illness. No one was really sure what it was but they can't seen to cure it. She was too weak to move anymore so she had to stay.

But everyone knew that bills are expensive and Ritsu's father was unable to pay the hospital to keep her in there. Just as the hospital was sending a notice to inform the Onodera's that they'd have to send his mother home, ELFIEN paid the bills and agreed to continue is doing so, as long as Ritsu joined their organization. Obviously, for his mother he didn't say no but it out him in a tight spot for a young teen.

ELFIEN'S training was brutal and his trainers hit him with all their power, leaving bruises and scars from his time with them. He hated it, but he knew he'd endure it for his mother.

After a while, Ritsu was transferred to a high school. He was a year behind everyone but ELFIEN had put on his records that he was older. He still went through training but it usually involves going off for weeks at a time for it. When people began to get suspicious, they told everyone that he just had a weak immune system, and they left him alone.

Then, in his second to last year of highschool, he began to fall in love. Every day at the library, he saw a raven haired teen reading on his own. No one bothered him, and it looked like everyone let him sit at that table on his own. Ritsu couldn't stop staring. The boy's eyes were a dazzling gold, and he just looked so... attractive. Before he realised, he had asked the boy out on his last year of school.

It was then he leaned this crush's name: Masamune Saga. They began to go out for the rest of the year, very happy until the last term of school before college. ELFIEN had found out about his love and had told Akihiko to inform Ritsu that he had to leave the country for a mission. If he didn't, they would make sure he would never see Masamune again. He hated it, but he knew he had to go. So he looked for anything. Anything he could use as an excuse to leave him.

Unfortunately it just had to be right after they had made love for the first time. Ritsu could remember it perfectly.

'So... Are we going out now? I just wanted to see since we just... um... did THAT' Ritsu blushed as he looked up at Masamune, waiting for his reply. He laughed.

'Why? Why did he laugh at me? Was he just... playing around the entire time?!' He knew this couldn't be true but he forced himself to believe it. If he didn't he would never be able to convince himself to go to another country, away from his love...

Ritsu didn't realise until it was too late that he was crying. Warm tears began to flow from his emerald eyes at the thought of high school. 'I should have stayed with him. I knew he was just embarrassed over us but... Why did I have to ask? I knew the answer to the question but I just had to be insecure!' Ritsu hit the wall as he began to shout at himself. 'I should have stayed and protected him! ELFIEN shouldn't have mattered. They RUINED my life!'.

Takano heard shouting from Ritsu's apartment. Worried, he ran out and was about to knock on the door when he heard Ritsu shout again:

' WHY DIDN'T I JUST DIE IN THAT EXPLOSION? WHY DO I HAVE TO LIVE WITH THIS. WHY DON'T I HAVE THE GUTS TO TELL TAKANO THE TRUTH ABOUT HOW MUCH I DIDN'T WANT TO LEAVE!?' Tears wouldn't stop as Ritsu sobbed by his door, Takano listening shocked on the other side as tears began to show in his eyes. He knew he couldn't fix everything but Takano wanted to try. He took a breath and knocked.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN. **

**What shall happen next? What do YOU want to happen next?**

**PM or review to let me know. All comments are welcome! Unless it's mean... and rude... and just full of defensiveness about my Crap writing.**

**I KNOW I'M PROBABLY TERRIBLE RIGHT NOW BUT I'M NEW AND SO I SHALL LEARN. I HAVEN'T FAILED. I'VE JUST FOUND WAY TO NOT DO STUFF. **

**But anyway thanks for reading, please review and BYE! **

**(´・ω・`) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone.**

**This chapter is mainly here to explain some things, in order to deepen your understanding of Ritsu's past within the story. So sorry but it may seem boring. I would have chosen something different but I didn't want it to happen yet in the plot and I need to practise it before trying to write it and failing. I'll probably make a one shot or something as a practise for you to read when the time comes. **

**But anyway please enjoy this chapter! **

**Ps: I don't own sekaiichi hatsukoi, Junjou Romantica or anything related to the productions of the two. Don't sue my ass. ( ^-^)ノ∠※。.:*:・'° **

* * *

Ritsu tensed as he suddenly heard a knock on the door he was leaning on. He went silent as he heard another one.

'Crap' He thought 'they probably heard my screaming, especially since I'm right my the God Damn door... It's probably Akihiko or something like the other day. He's been checking up on me a lot recently...'

Rubbing his eyes and sniffling a little he stood up and went to open the door. However, Ritsu didn't realise that his eyes were red and puffy as he pulled on the handle and that a tear or two were beginning to well up again.

Takano waited anxiously for Ritsu as he saw the door slowly open. A brown haired bead began to poke out from the gap in the door but, impatient and worried, Takano took the next step and opened the door, showing him a shocked, red eyed brunette on the verge of tears.

He couldn't take it. Ritsu looked so helpless then, like his whole life was worthless and Takano hated it. He hated how Ritsu was always crying alone by his door, not telling any one about his problems. 'I'll probably regret this later but here goes!' Takano thought as he rushed closer to Ritsu and embraced him. Ritsu didn't complain, and to much of his surprise the brunette actually returned the hug.

That stayed like that for a few minutes, tightly hugging each other, neither one speaking but conveying their feelings through their arms. When they finally moved away from each other, Ritsu didn't hit him, or scream at him like he was expected too. He was too lonely to push Takano away even more.

'Can...' Ritsu began, as Takano listened to him carefully. 'Can you stay...please? I don't want to be alone right now' Ritsu finished quietly, almost a whisper, but Takano picked it up and hugged him again, this time more gentle.

'Of course. I'll stay with you for as long as you want'.

Ritsu invited Takano in and sat down in his living room, feeling slightly awkward as the raven haired man beside him excused himself to make coffee. After a minute he could smell the hot drinks as Takano poured the liquids in to two mugs. When he returned, Ritsu thanked him as his drink was placed onto the coffee table in front of him.

Takano sat next to him and the two stayed silent, both still feeling awkward, until one broke the ice.

'I'm sorry Takano san...'

'For what? You haven't done anything wrong'

' Yes I have Takano san! I've hurt you so much, put you through so much. I should have never lied to you. I hated leaving bit I knew I had hurt you too and that made it wor-'

Ritsu was pulled again into a tight embrace by Takano, and, while trying to look at the raven, he realised he was beginning to cry again.

'That wasn't your fault. You had no choice Ritsu and you know that so don't blame yourself!' Takano hugged him tighter for a moment before just holding him lightly, neither talking once more but now in a more comfortable silence.

Time went by as the two still hugged each other, the sun now beginning to set, causing Ritsu's living room to be tinted orange. The men had both finished their coffees a while ago, but neither moved to take them in. They just left them, the two matching cups with the same photo on: It was a photo of Ritsu and Takano in high school in their library, Takano hugging Ritsu from behind smiling, leaving the brunette to blush but also smile at the camera.

Ritsu had kept them in the back of his cupboard, hidden so he would forget about them and not have to bring himself to throw them in the years that went by. 'He must have had to go deep into the cupboard to find them' Ritsu thought as he eyed Takano from the corner of his eye.

Takano's eyes were closed, so Ritsu didn't know whether he was asleep or awake. He looked away and moved deeper into the ravens arms,making himself more comfortable.

'hey' Takano suddenly called.

'yeah?' Ritsu replied, his voice quiet.

'What did you mean when... you said you wanted to die in an explosion?' Takano felt Ritsu tense 'Well... you don't have to answer... but I was just concerned'.

Ritsu sighed heavily, sadness evident in the gesture.

'No it's fine. I'll tell you. A while back, Someone had tried to blow up my house. I was inside, along with my parents. When the bomb went off, it was close to my room so I was trapped. I couldn't climb out the window as I had recently injured one of my legs in a PE lesson.

'After only a minute or so, a fire erupted with it, setting the corridor near my room ablaze. I thought I was going to die to be honest. I was only yourself too so I ended up running to my window crying for help. A few more minutes went by and my room started filling with smoke. Just as the ashes got near me though, my door burst open and a man ran in.

'All he said was that he knew my dad, then picked me up and ran out the house. I couldn't walked myself as some of the stairs had broken. The next thing I knew, I was outside in an ambulance being checked over. I could see my father in another van, but not my mother.'

Ritsu paused as a single tear ran down his cheek

'She was being taken to the hospital. they said she could die from the fumes. I was so scared. I didn't want her to die over this but luckily she didn't. But she is still in there. The hospital. And won't be leaving any time soon. She's too weak, even after all these years and they can't cure her.'

Takano looked at Ritsu in shock. He'd been through so much, but he was still standing, albeit very different on the outside, bit still the same Ritsu on the inside. With everything that's happened, Takano would have done the same if it was him. He wouldn't be able to take that, even if his parents were divorced and didn't really care. They were family after all.

Takano put his thoughts back on Ritsu and realised he was crying again. 'Crap' He thought as he held the brunette again. But his tears wouldn't stop pouring out. The two once again held each other, one comforting the other, for a while, until Ritsu fell asleep.

Sighing in relief and worry, Takano picked up the brunette and carried him to his bed, placing him down on one side, then joining him on the other. They both drifted to sleep like that, the raven hugging the brunette until the morning...


End file.
